From the Inside
From the Inside is a song by American rock band Linkin Park. It was released as the fourth single from their second album, Meteora and appears as the tenth track on the record. It was released in Australia and the United States (it was released as download only in the UK) in 2004 as the fourth single from the album. Releases * Meteora * "Numb" * Live in Texas (CD/DVD) * "From the Inside" * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (CD/DVD) Overview The song is one of Linkin Park's heavier songs and is written in a 6/8 time signature. It progresses from a more melodic-stylization at the song's beginning, but then grows more intense towards the end. The song also features more screamed vocals, with Bennington screaming for about 10 seconds straight during the bridge. The earliest version of the song can be heard on "Frat Party at the Pankake Festival". In this version, part of the unfinished instrumental can be heard for a few seconds, when Mike Shinoda talks about making new music. There is also an interlude to the next track at the end of the song, like many of the other tracks on the album, in this case leading into "Nobody's Listening". The Live in Texas performance of "From the Inside" was included as the single's b-side. Other live performances of the song were included as the b-side to both "Numb" and "What I've Done", respectively. Music Video Main article, From the Inside (video). Live Info Being a single, it has appeared in most Linkin Park shows since it's debut in 2003. At some shows in 2004, it featured a transition intro from "Figure.09" to blend the songs. Booklet Notes "Phoenix came up with the original guitar idea for this song while recording with Mike in the back of the tour bus during the summer of 2002. The song's 6/8 time signature created an opportunity to juxtapose seemingly disparate rhythms, most apparent in the verses. When it came time to complete the song, the band ran into a challenge: Chester got sick. Unable to sing during his last week of scheduled recording, Chester was forced to finish his parts in New York, during the start of the mixing process. Down to the wire, the band was left with little margin for error. Fortunately, this song and "Somewhere I Belong" were written and recorded successfully on the third floor of Soundtrack Studios, NYC." Track Listing Lyrics I don't know who to trust No surprise (Everyone feels so far away from me) Heavy thoughts sift through dust And the lies Trying not to break But I'm so tired of this deceit Every time I try to make myself Get back up on my feet All I ever think about is this All the tiring between and how Trying to put my trust in you Just takes so much out of me Take everything from the inside And throw it all away 'cause I swear/for the last time I won't trust myself with you Tension is building inside Steadily (Everyone feels so far away from me) Heavy thoughts forcing their way Out of me Trying not to break But I'm so tired of this deceit Every time I try to make myself Get back up on my feet All I ever think about is this All the tiring between and how Trying to put my trust in you Just takes so much out of me Take everything from the inside And throw it all away 'cause I swear/for the last time I won't trust myself with you . . . ! I won't waste myself on you! You! You! Waste myself on you! You! You! I’ll take everything from the inside And throw it all away 'cause I swear/for the last time I won't trust myself with you Everything from the inside And throw it all away 'cause I swear/for the last time I won't trust myself with you You! You! Trivia *This song is about one person, possibly in a relationship of some sort, that feels the trust between people they've once trusted has been misplaced or lost entirely. Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs